Shulesy One Shots
by psychshuleslover2000
Summary: This will be a collection of Shulesy one shots because they are the best things in the world! And please Review because reviews are amazing


**a/n this is an obviously au version of how Deez Nups could have ended. A little one shot, PLEASE review, no I don't own psych or Shawn and Jules would be having a kid, not lassie and Marlowe... Or maybe just both couples... On w the story!**

"Shawn?" asked Juliet, her voice wavering.

"Jules, when this thing started it was to save my own ass. Self preservation, you understand that, right? Falling in love with you was never part of the plan." Says Shawn.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Juliet incredulously.

"The plan was to pretend that I was psychic,solve a few cases, stay for a couple of months maybe, but then leave again. Then I really enjoyed it, and my relationship with my dad started to get better, and everything started to fall into place, not to mention I had my best friend back. And then to top it off you came, and I instantly fell for you that day in the café. And we made it through Abigail, and Declan, just to come to this?" says Shawn.

"Shawn! You lied to me for _seven years. _What am I supposed to think? And you bring up Declan, well guess what, Declan told me he was a fake within a week of me knowing him!" says Juliet.

"The only reason he told you was because I told him to. I figured him out and told him if he wanted a chance with you he was going to have to tell you the truth. And what do you think I was going to say on that walk we never had when Declan blurted out he was a fake. I was going to tell you but Declan beat me to it, just like he beat me to asking you out." Shawn finishes bitterly.

"I..." Juliet gapes at him, trying to figure out something to say. "You told Declan to tell me...?" she asks.

Shawn nods. "He never had any intention of telling you. I, on the other hand, did. You and Gus are the only reasons I stayed in Santa Barbara for so long. Eventually the best part of my day became going to the station just to flirt with you." said Shawn.

Juliet just glares at him with a hurt, angry, expression, tears in her eyes. Shawn could tell that she wasn't convinced. "Jules, I wanted so badly to tell you, but I was scared."

"Of what?" asks Juliet harshly.

"Of losing you. I guess I figured that lying to you was better than losing you forever." says Shawn. "And one more thing..." Shawn starts, hesitating, fingering the little black box in his pocket. He comes to a decision, and pulls the little box out of his pocket and flips the lid open, "I've had this since the week we went on vacation together. I had it hidden in my DS. That's why I freaked out when it got stolen. I was so not ready to get married then, but I had been stupid ant thought that's what you wanted. But I would have married you on the spot if it was that or lose you," Shawn finishes.

"Shawn..." Juliet gasps, her hand flying to her mouth in surprise. "you you had it that long? We had only been dating for a year!"

"I know," Shawn says, figuring short answers were best now.

"Shawn..."Juliet says. At this point she didn't care that he had been lying to her for seven years. Well, she did but she could deal with that later.

"I was going to propose soon," Shawn says quietly.

That broke Juliet. She flung herself at Shawn, and kissed him. Shawn, though surprised, responded.

"Jules?" Shawn asked when they finally broke apart.

"Shut up Shawn," said Juliet, still locked in Shawn's embrace, her head on his chest. Shawn smiled to himself, as he slipped the ring back into his pocket. He could have stayed like that forever, but he needed to know where they stood.

"Jules?" he tries again.

"Don't you ever lie to me again Shawn Spencer," She says.

Shawn breathes a sigh of relief. "I promise I will never, ever lie to you again." replies Shawn. "I love you Jules.

"I love you too Shawn," she replies quietly, looking him in the eye for the first time since she kissed him.

Shawn decides that the ring he's had for so long will come in handy soon. Juliet smiles at him as she lies her head back on his chest.

**THE END**

**A/N Hope you liked, had this written for months and finally got it posted hope you enjoyed and remember PLEASE REVIEW they are my life line!**


End file.
